


The rising moon

by Welsper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: "Hey, take a look at this. Are those two lines?"





	The rising moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).

“Hey. Take a look at this.”

Shiro looked up from his report and was faced with a little pink stick Keith was shoving at him.

“Are those two lines?”

With his eyes narrowed, Shiro stared at the little monitor on the stick. Two lines were forming on it, although one looked a little wobbly and transparent.

“I think so?”

He heard Keith curse and slowly, Shiro’s mind turned from the numbers and data in his report to what was in front of him.

Not Pregnant, one line, it said.

Pregnant, two lines.

There were two lines.

“Congratulations, you are going to be a father,” Keith sighed and Shiro dropped his tablet and scrambled to get up from the couch.

“What?!”

“Your hair may be white now, but you aren’t that old yet. You heard me.”

“You know how I was hanging over the toilet the whole last week? Guess it wasn’t the fried noodles. I called Pidge and then mom and they told me to get one of those,” Keith said and waved the test around. He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. It was getting so long now he usually wore it in a braid for work, but Shiro always had a lot of fun opening it. And Keith grumbled about it, but he let him. The way it looked, spread out on their sheets when they met each other between missions or went on a joint one… Shiro never got tired of it.

“I didn’t know -”

“Well yeah, me neither. Turns out it can happen to some male Galra. Not to hybrids usually, but I guess I am lucky like that,” Keith said.

“What are we going to do about it?”

“This is part of you,” Keith said and out a hand over his stomach. There wasn’t anything to show he was pregnant yet.

And finally, Keith smiled. “I did always want to have a family with you… I suppose this isn’t how I envisioned that, but it is what it is.”

“We’re going to make it work,” Shiro promised. “It’s going to be alright.”

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck as he sat down next to him.

“Yeah. After all we’ve been through, how much of a threat can one baby be? It’s just nine months.”

Nine horrible, miserable months that seemed to have travelled through some kind of time vortex to stretch on _forever_. Keith was sick the entire time.

He couldn’t even keep down Hunk’s food. At least he wasn’t holding it against Keith.

“Oh, _fucking finally_,” Keith exclaimed one morning when he felt a contraction.

  


“Hey,” Shiro said quietly and pressed a kiss to Keith’s temple.

“Look who’s here,” he hear him whisper into his ear and then something so slight and warm and precious was put into Keith’s arms. He was worried he was gonna drop the bundle for a moment, as weak as his arms still felt, but Shiro was there with him. The mattress dipped slightly as the man sat down next to him on the hospital bed. Keith leaned over, sleepily and put his head on his broad shoulder.

“Let’s hope you are not as much of a terror outside as you were inside,” Keith told the little sleeping baby and kissed her nose. They just sat there for a while, admiring their daughter. Keith handed her back to Shiro after a while when he felt tiredness overcoming him.

“Oh, aren’t you just gorgeous,” Shiro cooed as he carefully held the small bundle in his arms. Little arms grabbed at his face and glasses and Shiro happily let the baby steal it. Keith thought he looked perfect like this, like that baby fit right into his strong arms.

“She kind of needs a name,” Keith suddenly remembered. He had been so utterly miserable throughout his pregnancy he hadn’t really thought about all this baby stuff. He was vaguely aware Shiro had built a nursery with Lance, because the hammering and banging had given him a terrible headache.

“She does,” Shiro said, treading his fingers through Keith’s hair.

“How about Luna?” Keith shrugged and grinned.

“Looks like a Luna to me,” he agreed and kissed her again.

  


Luna was sitting there playing with a little toy Voltron Pidge had made for her. It even formed from five tiny lions.

“Fooorm Voltron!” She shouted excitedly and Keith couldn’t help but chuckle, although there was a pang of sadness along with it. It had been over three years since the Lions had left them. He missed them. Maybe they were keeping Allura company now, wherever she was? Keith turned to look outside the window of their new home together, where he had joined Shiro on a long mission, on something like paternity leave from the blades, he supposed. Neither of them could stay away from space and they certainly wouldn’t be the only family on the enormous spaceship.

Maybe one day she would come back, her and the lions. And then Lance could finally have his own family too. Maybe Luna would like another little playmate too.

But at least the little lions were here to keep Luna safe.

“Still defending the universe?” Shiro asked as he stepped up behind Keith when he was done washing up in the kitchen.

“And how. If we had had her there from the beginning, none of our enemies would have ever stood a chance,” Keith laughed as Luna was making Voltron beat up one of her teddy bears.

“Let’s go for a walk, I don’t think that bear can take much more,” Shiro decided and scooped up a giggling Luna in his arms.

  


  


“Baby!” Luna shouted and jumped up and down excitedly, pointing at a stroller as they were walking around the spaceship’s park.

“Sssh, not that loud, maybe the baby is sleeping” Shiro said.

“Captain Shirogane,” the father pushing the stroller said when he recognized Shiro and saluted. Shiro returned the gesture.

The parents laughed at the little child trying to look inside their stroller and the father helped her up. Luna had a good look at the small form in it and trotted over back to Shiro and Keith.

“Baby,” Luna repeated with a smile. She poked Keith in the stomach and he laughed. “Hey!”

“Is there a baby in there?” Luna asked with an expectant look. Keith blinked, looked from Luna to Shiro and back again. Now they _both_ had an expectant look in their eyes. Keith felt slightly ganged up upon.

“No, there is no baby,” Keith finally said and Luna looked very disappointed at that. Shiro did, too.

“Did you tell her about where she came from?” Keith asked quietly as they strolled along the park with Luna.

“She saw a picture of you pregnant, so I told her. I’m honestly surprised she understood that much,” Shiro admitted and Keith boxed him in the shoulder. Luna was a smart child and he wasn’t surprised she had wanted to know. She kept asking about everything, why this, why that, what is this, and it was frankly a little exhausting at times. Sometimes Keith parked her in front of a video chat with Pidge and those two could talk for_ hours_. Pidge spoke baby incredibly well.

“You looked more excited than Luna,” Keith said after a while. There was a little smile on his face. Sure, it had been a miserable time, but maybe… Luna was running off, squealing and giggling and there was Shiro by his side, looking at him with a love in his eyes that always made Keith’s heart beat faster.

Maybe he could do it one more time.


End file.
